Youtube Arg Watchers Wiki
Welcome to the Youtube Arg Watchers Wiki to help solve ARGs that exist on youtube, and to comment on and enjoy video series. Feel free to create a page collecting and analyzing ARGs and Web Series puzzles, clues, lore, story, and more! Join the discord below to converse with fans and other people who enjoy the weirder sides of youtube like your self! https://discord.gg/aPHsTWR Leading to the creation of the YAW group, 12-18-16 20K Video Chatlog from GD CthIzzer0-Today at 1:26 AM https://youtu.be/meR1JfplbIw?t=29s Inside a mind, 20,000 subscriber ARG any one want to help me out with this? if not idk, this is the text, it was also in the description. Bpivsa ocga nwz 20s acja! Bpib'a qvkzmlqjtm! Aqvkm qb'a vmiz Kpzqabuia Q bpwcopb qb ewctl jm i owwl bqum ia ivg bw kwvbqvcm bpqa tqbbtm IZO Q kzmibml nwz bpqa kpivvmt. Vwb aczm pwe uivg wn gwc kiv zmumujmz qb, twt! Ivgeig! Owwl tcks nqoczqvo wcb bpqa kpixbmz wn bpm abwzg! Abig iemawum ivl mvrwg bpm pwtqliga gwc tmomvla! Abig ainm! Ivl Lwv'b Xctt I Xqksizl A4-Today at 1:31 AM use rot 18, shitty internet won't let me post the text so you can figure that out on your own CthIzzer0-Today at 1:36 AM The text says: Thanks guys for 20k subs! That's incredible! Since it's near Christmas I thought it would be a good time as any to continue this little ARG I created for this channel. Not sure how many of you can remember it, lol!Anyway! Good luck figuring out this chapter of the story! Stay awesome and enjoy the holidays you legends! Stay safe! And Don't Pull A Pickard! http://insideamind429.wixsite.com/illuminatitrack5 here's the website also in the description, and the video also has the previous 10k celebration video in it's description, Ok the password is Merry Christmas CthIzzer0-Today at 2:04 AM damn i'm doing all the work on this thing, i wish someone would pop in and halp out wyh322-Today at 2:16 AM chill, i am here trying to figure out how to download the audio CthIzzer0-Today at 2:30 AM the youtube page for the video has some enc text too wyh322-Today at 2:30 AM its the same CthIzzer0-Today at 2:31 AM Harold The Egg is a malicious, self-centred prick. There! I said it! Fortunately after the back stab, my company were very reassuring that this would not stand. They informed me they would help out out in any way they can as long as I stop him. Well, over the years I've been trying. But unfortunately the little egghead has been one step ahead of me each time, creating more and more of his experiments each year, slowly building an army. He's been testing out his army throughout 2016. Every time he's ordered an attack. They've done it without question. Even if it was a defenceless child. How sick is that? I've now realised I need help. So I'm calling anyone who has way too much time on their hands like me if they want a job, they've got it --translated the video "help wanted" from H's description, (Lack of support led me to create a server for YT Channel Annalysis) Latest activity Category:Browse